Episode 291
Defending Magnolia is the 291st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 14th episode of the 2018 series. Before the battle for Fairy Tail's existence begins, the guild members spend the final night in their own ways. But when Alvarez's vast army launches a surprise attack, Fairy Tail's bond of solidarity is put to the test against the first round of the Spriggan 12. Summary Back at her home, Lucy ponders the incoming war against Zeref and how her guild opt to defend their First Master's body, just to get interrupted yet again by Natsu and Happy, who are looking for a way to entertain themselves before the march for battle the following day, considering that the evacuation of Magnolia has completed. While bathing in Fairy Hills, Erza and Wendy talk about the possibility of Crime Sorcière joining the fray, before promising to protect each other in the upcoming war. Meanwhile, Gray is approached by Juvia while gazing at the empty town. He thanks her for always being at his side and promises to give her an answer after the war, stating that he also has his own trump card against Zeref and E.N.D., just like Natsu's. At the guild, Warren confirms that no enemy troops are approaching the town using his Magic Radar. Afterwards, Mavis returns to inform Makarov that she is done checking on the Mages and that they seem mentally-prepared, to which Makarov corrects her, explaining that they are in fact already afraid but are trying to maintain their composure by staying together, before claiming that it is a father's job to support his children and protect them. Suddenly, an ominous presence flows through the town, announcing revealing the arrival of the empire's airship fleet, lead by the Spriggan 12 member, Ajeel Raml. Mavis managed to quickly signal the enemy alert moments before the fleet began their onslaught on Magnolia, which was ultimately blocked by Freed's Jutsu Shiki barrier. With Macao and Wakaba are in awe from the attack, Mavis reassures them that it is still within her expectations, before telling Warren to broadcast their strategy to the guildmembers. While the Alvarez fleet continue their attack, the Flying Dragon Squad, consisting of the guild's three Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds, appears and starts battering the enemy airships. Meantime in the Eastern Woods, as the Osprey Squad completed charging their weapon, Bisca readies the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter and fires directly at the leading airship, just for the blast to be deflected by Ajeel, prompting the Dragon Slayers to land in his ship and challenge the Shield of Spriggan themselves. However, the three Mages collapse due to motion sickness, much to Ajeel's shock. As the latter attempts to pay back Natsu for what they did back in Alakitasia, the ship's head is sliced off, with the Dragon Slayers on it, as Erza arrives, knocking out all of Ajeel's men and challenging the Spriggan 12 head on. On land, Ajeel's Squad, led by Bakel and Kareem, begin their march towards the city, with the latter stating that the barrier will eventually fall as they already have him. Before they could advance any further, the Flying Dragon Forces engage them in battle. Back at the ship, Erza is overwhelmed by the Shield of Spriggan while he taunts her about her guild. Meantime, Freed discovers a hole in his Enchantment, caused by another member of the Spriggan 12, Wall Eehto, who ventures in the city alongside his squad, causing Warren, under Mavis' order, to task Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane with intercepting them. At this time, Lucy attempts leave and aid her comrades but is stopped however, by a sound coming from her bathroom. Much to her astonishment, she discovers Brandish μ, with a miniature Marin Hollow, in her bathtub. At the guild, Warren, horrified, reveals that Fiore has been surrounded from four sides by huge military forces, each one containing three members of the Spriggan 12, and advancing towards them. Distraught, Mavis notes that no matter how she calculated the situation, they have no chance of winning. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Ajeel Raml (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Ēra}} * ** * |Terepashī}} * ** ** ** * * * ** ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * * * * |Tenrin: Sākuru Sōdo}} * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Magical Barrier Particle Nullification Weapons used * *Swords Armors used * * Items used * *Cruiser Battleship (型巡注艦 Kata-jun Chū-kan) Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Flashbacks of Fairy Heart among Lucy's monologue. **Picture of Lucy's parents as well as her Gonzales doll on her desk while writing. **Lucy's description of foreshadowing has added images within the dialogue. *Mavis flying around to check on the other members is extended in the anime. *The attire of multiple Fairy Tail members are among those whose differ in the anime. *Lucy is wearing her slippers while she kicks the chair towards Natsu and Happy in the anime. *Natsu is wearing only his pants when he hears the bell while he's playing strip poker in the anime. *The bathing scene with Erza and Wendy is censored in the anime. *Erza wears a towel when checking the arrival of the enemy in the anime opposed to her being naked in the manga. *Ajeel's soldiers have wraps over their faces in the anime opposed to their mouths shown in the manga. *Wall's soldiers have their mouths exposed in the manga while in the anime their whole face is covered. *The shampoo on the edges of Lucy's tub is replaced with a faucet. *Jupiter's cannon doesn't have the large power source orb or any contraptions near it in the anime. *Ajeel blocking Jupiter's blast has added effects in the anime. *In the manga, Laxus questions what Natsu's group is doing while the Strauss siblings head to the front line. In the anime, Laxus's line is omitted while Warren telepathically sends the Strauss Siblings to the front lines. *In the manga Levy mentions the enemy has cornered them from all four sides, in the anime Jet mentions it. Navigation Category:Episodes